Eglador
Eglador serves as Daenor's main defense against Ardadain, as well as a safe passage to Vancumar. Eglador, the Northern downs, was once home to a tribe of Gaellians known as the Killari. The Killari, unwilling to fight, allowed the Daenorim to pass through their realm unmolested. In revenge Canus, the king's Druid, cursed the Killari, condemning them to roam the land as ghosts after death, and having no rest until amends were made. Their people conquered by the Daenor, the Killari realized they must serve their new 'Gaellian' masters in order to make amends. Now a haunted land of despair, Eglador is avoided by most of the Daenorim, save for a small garrison, and acts as a Boundary of Fear against its enemies. River of Blood This river flows through the Forest of Lial in Ilmanor, and then skirts the northern border of Eglador. The river has a red sheen, due to the clay in the river-bed, but this is not the reason for its name. The river does actually flow with blood every night, starting at moon's peak. The blood is the result of the curse of Killari, and is a ghostly representation of the death of the Gaellians. The exact origin of the blood is uncertain, but it is real. Kyzar and his minions collect it and use it for their foul rites and potions. River of Souls The River of Souls marks the southern border of the Plain of the Forsaken. At night, the water glimmers with faces trapped under the water, and the souls of the Killari appear and try to drag travellers under. The Duinon River The Duinon acts as the western border of Eglador, and the eastern frontier of Ardadain. Kyzar Forest This forest is eerily silent, and the trees seem to be stunted, twisted, and darkened. Very few creatures make their homes here, bar the ravens and rats which act as Kyzar's spies. As in the rest of Eglador, the scattered villages and forts of the Killari are haunted by the ghosts of the damned. The forest is the location of Lug Kyzar, the dark tower of Kyzar. The Plain of the Forsaken This plain is the location of the cities, temples and fortresses of the Killari. All stand, abandoned and intact, save for the foliage that overgrows them. Haunted by murdering spirits and the ghosts seeking redemption, it is said that anyone spending a night on the plain will be driven mad by the images and screams of the ghosts. The cities and temples contain forgotten treasures and artifacts, irredeemable due to the Killari; the ghosts seem to be able to manifest more powerfully here, and achieve an almost corporeal form. It is rumoured that several over creatures, immune to the ghostly fear, have made their homes here. Most notably, Skari the Great Drake, is said to occupy the gold-laden Temple of Brinia. Galen the Great once made an excursion here to find an artifact of untold power; he vowed never to return. Heights of the Damned Once known as the Northern Downs, these ridges and fells were the location of several Gaellian holy sites, and the location of the main Killari army. However, since the Curse, the ridges echo with the cries and screams of the Forsaken, and the halls and fortresses stand empty. A Black Fang temple has been built in the area, as well as a Daenorrim fortress which serves as a particularly nasty prison. Apart from that, the ridges are generally desolate. At winter, the ridges are covered in a thick, almost-tangible mist. Those who have entered the mists have been known to disappear forever. Category:Regions Category:Geography Category:Daenor Category:Eglador Category:Ilmanor Category:Undead